fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Attila Fotron
( ) |gender=Female |age= 18 (X784) 28 (X796) |height= 159 cm |weight= 45 kg |birthday=May 17th, X766 |eyes=Blue |hair=Black |blood type= B+ |affiliation= Magic Council |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Rune Knight |previous occupation= Student of Ryōzanpaku |team= |previous team= |partner=Kenna Scarlett |previous partner=Genghis Breningoch |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives=Ao Guang (foster father) Genghis Breningoch (surrogate brother) |counterpart= |magic=Azure Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force |weapons=Modified Tekko |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Attila Fotron アッティラ・フォトロン, Attira Fotoron), born Etzel (エゼル, Ezeru), is a working under the Magic Council of in hopes of preventing the rising threat of as she keeps balance and order throughout , proclaiming herself as a "warrior of justice" (正義の武者, Seigi no Musha). She is a First Generation Dragon Slayer who was mysteriously transported to Bardo and trained in Azure Dragon Slayer Magic by the Spirit Flame Dragon, Shénlóng. However through a series of tragic events, Bardo was plunged into civil war between spirits. Despite the desire to stay and aid Shénlóng in defending their home, Attila was transported to to ensure her survivalーprotecting her from being caught in the crossfire of war. Determined to return to Bardo, Attila immediately began to travel across as she searched for a way back home. Throughout her journey, Attila was referred as the Flame of Judgement (鑑定の炎, Kantei no Honō) as she inadvertently took down several Dark Guilds who stood in the way of her goal. Traveling for several months in search of potential leads, Attila ended up at Ryōzanpaku (梁山泊, Place of Assemblage for the Bold and Ambitious)ーa consisting of legendary martial artists who could supposedly enter a "spiritual world" (霊界, Reikai). Believing this was her last lead regarding Bardo, she attempted to beat the information out of Lei Cheng. Losing unsurprisingly, Attila was informed that the "imperial gate" (御門, Mikado) would not be accessible until the year X789. Seeing as she didn't want to stand around until then, she requested to learn marital arts at the dojo in order to better herself. Seeing the depths of her soul which displayed her kind nature and selflessness, Lei agreed to train her to the best of his abilities. After five years of rigorous training, Attila had learnt all she possibly could from the master and was given the task of venturing across Earth Land in order to acquire combat experience. As she continued to venture across Ishgar, Attila eventually met a young Genghis Breningoch who had yet to be influenced by Dealok. Feeling obligated to aid in the growth of a fellow Dragon Slayer, Attila decided to act as Genghis' mentorーteaching him about the history of Dragon Slayer Magic. As they traveled together, they formed a sibling relationship and even acquired a reputation as the Orchid Dragons due to a Unison Raid which was able to destroy a Dark Guild. Attila was specifically known under the moniker Qīng Lóng ( , Kungu Rungu; Chinese for "Azure Dragon"). Eventually, they decided to part ways as Genghis wished to become stronger through his own power. Attila was later approached by an agent of the Magic Council, as she was being offered a position in the Supernatural Extermination Squadronーa division of the Rune Knights created to prevent threats such as . Despite her disinterest in working for the Magic Council, Attila decided to accept the proposition in order to keep herself preoccupied. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities to manipulate .]] is a Caster-type Lost Magic * : * : |Doragon Fōsu|lit. "Dragon's Power"}} of Northern Shaolin Kung Fu.]] : Equipment Relationships Trivia *Attila's appearance is based on Karin from , a . *For the sake of annoying her, Arashi often refers to her as a "social justice warrior" (社会正義の武者, Shakai Seigi no Musha). *Attila's name is obviously diverted from Attila the Hun, ruler of the and one of the most feared enemies of the Western and Eastern Roman Empire. *Qīng Lóng is one of the of the ーrepresenting the east and the spring season. It is also referred to as the Green Dragon and the Avalon Dragon. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Dragon Slayer Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Martial Artist Category:Rune Knight